A Flower Yet to Bloom
by Will'sBrokenTeacup
Summary: In which Lucifer escapes the Cage and Sam teaches him how beautiful humankind can be. ... (Season 9 AU where the Angels return to Heaven all at once, and the Winchesters are happy in the Men of Letters Bunker)


Prologue

Inside his Cage, the usual stillness had been subject to a strong vibration. This prison was not built for this, and so hearing and feeling this low rumble made the Devil himself tense to it, but at the same time relish in it. If you were stuck in such a lonely place as this, an earthquake could be seen as a nice goodie bag since absolutely nothing happens in this setting. Everyone missed Sam's screams when he left, understandably.

The current vibrations helped interrupt the tense silence between Lucifer and his older brother. Before, Lucifer made all the noise around here. He either paced the floor of the Cage or sometimes talk to Michael. It wasn't really talk to, but rather _talk at_ since he never really answered. It was just grunts, groans, and growls until now.

Michael, finally moving from his lonely corner, stood up from his fetal position. The elder Archangel put a palm on the wall closest to him and held his breath. Besides the intense heat of Hell being absorbed inside the walls, oh, there was definitely something else going on outside. Michael stood up and traced the thin cracks on the wall with one of his fingers. His eyes widened and were panicked. His breathing got heavy. "Hey," he called, "Do you hear that?"

Lucifer crossed his arms and looked at his older brother. He paused before speaking. Only a disaster like this could only make Michael talk to him. It was sad, really. "Yes," Lucifer responded, "This might be our chance to..." His expression brightened at the idea that came to mind. Cautiously, he stepped toward the opposite wall of Michael's to feel the vibration as well. After a few minutes of pondering about the cause of all this, he heard something small coming out of the wall.

Behind the low rumbling, he could hear something very familiar. Lucifer's lips were pulled upward into a grin. "I can hear all of them," he laughed, "My brothers and sisters! They're singing all at once!" Michael put his own ear against his wall, but could hear nothing. He assumed that Lucifer was getting the voices through the Radio, but Michael realized, "The Angel radio does not work in Hell, Lucifer."

"No, it's not the Radio, Michael. I can hear them through the wall," Lucifer leaned into the hard material more, desperately trying not to miss a single note. Being the ex-Angel of music had its perks, he guessed. As the Angels sang, the Cage shook.

Michael was frightened. He tripped backwards and Lucifer was pushed into the wall further. "What's happening?!" Michael demanded. His younger brother shrugged and tried to keep on listening despite the noise. The Cage was experiencing a massive earthquake by now.

Michael was yelling in panic and Lucifer was pretty sure he was going to break the Cage himself if his older brother didn't stop.

Hours passed and the Cage was shaken to a point where cracks were being opened. The two brothers backed away from the ruptures and bumped their backs together. Lights were seeping through the jagged spaces and only one was widened to fit one Archangel. Michael laughed, "Is this the 'chance' you've mentioned about earlier?" Lucifer nodded in response and reminded his brother, "Remember, any damages to the Cage will be repaired in almost an instant."

Suddenly, a race began between the last two living Archangels began.

And surprisingly, the Devil was given a second chance.

Lucifer was out of his Cage again. Michael was still in that Hell hole. "No, no, no… Not again!" He dropped to his knees and threw a fist at the asphalt below him. Frustration. He reached out for him and yet the gap closed _st__ill_.

Again, he was without his brother. And again, they missed the chance of repairing their relationship. That beautiful singing was still going on, he noticed. Lucifer took a deep breath of Earth's crisp air and looked to the sky to see where the music was coming from. The idea seemed calming at first.

He was expecting stars and Angels flying gracefully around Earth's atmosphere. Lucifer's eyes met with bodies of Angels being beamed up rapidly toward the Heavens. In Lord's name, he needs to find out what had happened while he was stuck in Hell with Michael. Then, new sounds filled his ears.

Heavy, cautious footsteps approached the Devil. Sighing, Lucifer nodded towards them, "Sam, Dean. So very nice to see you again."

* * *

_Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter of my first FanFiction! Updates to come!_ - W.B.T


End file.
